


One More Person

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jeve? I'm going with Jeve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the other Librarians excitedly chatter about Eve and Flynn's baby news, Eve musters up the courage to tell one last person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Person

**Author's Note:**

> Because I adore Jenkins and Eve.

****Eve didn't know what she felt as she stared around the Annex. She looked at Flynn and Cassandra who had already grabbed several baby name books and were now flicking through them excitedly, shouting out names at random intervals, she was barely into her second trimester and they were already compiling a list. She laughed quietly to herself before her gaze swivelled to the bickering pair across the room. Ezekiel was worryingly sitting on the bannister of the large staircase that lined the room while Jake sat at one of the desks, frowning as they argued.

"This is a child man! An actual real life that you have the possibility of having an influence on!" 

"Uh yeah, what better influence than me?" the younger man retorted. 

"Wh- seriously Jones?! Why would you want to teach them to be a criminal?!"

"You're only a criminal if you get caught," Ezekiel winked, swinging his legs.  

Eve shook her head and rolled her eyes, were those two every going to stop? It was strange the way it was all happening, never had she imagined being married and having a child, that was for normal people who wanted normal lives and _had_ normal lives, and she most definitely did not have that, ever. But then Flynn had come into her life and she'd fallen so hard and now she was his wife, she was actually somebody's wife and now creating this little person with him seemed to be all she'd ever wanted without her even realising it. She'd always loved defying the norm and chasing adventure, she'd had that in her work and now she had it with Flynn, both including and excluding the Library, and she'd always believed that anything else, anything normal wouldn't work with that. But somehow it seemed to and she'd learnt that she didn't have to settle for either adventure or normal, it was okay to have both. She smiled again as she glanced over at the man who made it all possible, the infuriating but adorable dork who'd swept her off her feet and stolen her heart to such an extent that she wasn't sure she even wanted it back. As if sensing her eyes on him the man in question turned around and walked over to their desk where she was leaning, taking in the scene before her. 

He took her hands in his, their fingers lacing together playfully and pressed his body lightly against hers, feeling the slight bump hiding under her shirt. "Hey," he whispered, adoration emanating from his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. "Just thinking."

"Good thinking or bad thinking?" he inquired.

"Good, definitely good," she smiled. 

"Well that's...good. You're feeling okay and everything though right?"

She grinned as her mind automatically went into sass mode, the way it often did where Flynn was concerned (as well as fuzzy mode, but he didn't need to know about that). "I'm fine. There's no need to grab a bag and haul me to the hospital just yet Librarian," she teased. 

"Just checking. You're quiet, that's all."

"Well not all of us need to be obnoxiously loud all the time," she smirked, a glint in her eye. 

"Oh my god, that was one time and I had the Apple!" She giggled, half at his pouting and half at the fact he thought he was only loud that one time. "Oh hey, I told the gang they could come to ours tonight, it's been a while since we all hung out and they're all really excited about the baby and won't stop talking about it." She grinned discreetly at his remark, he'd been the one to not stop talking about it this whole time and now he didn't have to keep it a secret he was probably even more excited to do so. "Only if you're up to it though," he added quickly. "If not we can reschedule or, or do something else or something." 

"No, no it's fine. I can manage a night in," she reassured him. He was right, it had been a long time, especially since she'd practically been in hiding for weeks with her not-so-morning sickness, and she was also pleased that he wanted to spend time with them all. He'd been getting better at it but she feared that with them starting their own family he'd neglect the one they already had, whether intentionally or not. 

"Great, I'll let them know. I'll do everything though, I'll leave early and go to the store, or drop you at home and then go and then come back and you won't have to lift a finger, I promise," he rambled. She smiled at his babbling, melting slightly as he said home. It always simultaneously warmed her heart and surprised her when he said that. Home. Their home. She had a home with someone, a place to return to that actually felt warm and safe, with someone warm and safe to share it with, a place that always left her with an unfamiliar but incredible sense of feeling as though that was exactly where her life had always intended to lead her. 

"I'm okay to help," she chuckled, insisting that she wasn't an invalid quite yet. "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome," he murmured as his nose brushed against her hairline and he pressed a little kiss to her forehead, lightly squeezing the hands he still held. 

"I uh, I just have to do something though okay?" she added, acting on her feeling that someone was missing from the room. 

He frowned and she motioned to the little corridor that led to Jenkins' lab. 

"Oh," he nodded in realisation. "Sure you don't want me tag along?"

"No it's fine, I feel like he should hear it from me. You know he's helped me a lot since I started working here, he took care a lot while you were gone. To be honest I kinda feel bad that we didn't tell him first. We are about to crash his place more than we did before."

"Technically the Annex belongs to the Library, not an individual-"

"Flynn," she stated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Sorry. Being a person. Uh, you should absolutely tell him? He was here first?" he attempted, seemingly giving her a checklist to tick off at her own approval.

"Wish me luck," she said, as she reluctantly disentangled their hands and headed for the lab. 

"You won't need it. He likes you best."

* * *

"It's fine, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like he can throw you out of the Annex. Can he?" Eve muttered to herself as she headed down the dimly lit corridor. She groaned at her ramblings. "Great pep talk Baird." Taking a deep breath she knocked twice on the metal door she'd reached. Why was she so nervous about this? It was just Jenkins. Flynn was right, annoyingly; Jenkins did like her. She finally heard a voice from the other side and it snapped her out of her panicked thoughts

"Come in, Colonel."

She poked her head round the door before stepping into the small but intriguing room.  "How did you know it was me?" she asked, perplexed.

"The knock. You have a...way."

A way? What the hell did that mean, she thought, gazing down at her hands as though they had some kind of supernatural power. He said nothing else of an explanation so she just replied, "So cryptic. That's what we're going with today?" He still didn't respond so she continued. "What's that?" she's asked, motioning with her head to an assortment of rainbow coloured test tubes lined up on his desk.

Jenkins looked down, following her gaze and picked up what looked like a small, rusty locket. "This is the amulet of a Mayan chief. They, much like Native American healers, were believed to have used magic to tend the tribe's wellbeing. Mr Jones bought it back from his mission yesterday along with a few non-magical items from the shrines of some tribe elders. The reaction of the object to each of these solutions," he motioned to the test tubes, "will determine what kind of magic lies within it. From that we can determine its properties and decide where it belongs in our collections."

"Oh. That's kinda cool," Eve commented, lifting her eyebrows in response. "Wait. Ezekiel brought all those things back? Won't the non-magical ones have some kind of market value? He didn't try to fence them?" she asked in disbelief.

Jenkins grinned slightly, apparently amused at her. "This was a job. Being a thief does not make him any less of a Librarian, not when it really matters. His book called and he answered, or at least his cellular device made that hideous beeping sound and he answered."

"No I know but..."

"They all grow up at some point Colonel. That's why you can't baby them forever."

"Wh- I do not _baby_ them!" she protested. "I- I Guardian them! I mean, guard. I _guard_ them," she insisted, shaking her head at her inability to properly use grammar in her attempt to clutch onto her argument.

"Indeed you do. Very well I might add. But how about when you repeatedly check that Miss Cillian has all her medication and attends her hospital appointments? Or when you send Mr Stone to the gym instead of a bar when he's had a rough day? Or how about when you ensure young Mr Jones has a full three course in the evenings when he's around?"

Eve stared at him in bewilderment while he looked on with an amused expression, knowing he was right. "Well," she began. "Cassandra needs someone to go with in case they take bloods and all the time zone hopping with missions makes it difficult to keep track of the right time to take her pills. Besides it's very scary, she's already been through so much of it alone. Stone needs to learn that it's okay to have the emotions he does but also needs to take out his anger in a proper way, and Jones...well the boy lives off pizza for crying out loud! Maybe I do more than a normal Guardian might but...it's only because I care," she admitted. Realising how relevant a topic it all was Eve hastily composed herself and focused on the task at hand, nerves swimming in her stomach where frustration had a second ago. She cleared her throat before pushing on. "It's kind of funny really that you mentioned me babying the others because um, uh, that's kind of actually why I'm here," she rambled. "I um, I have something to tell you, well, technically Flynn and I do but uh I wanted to tell you because...well I just did and...you know what, maybe it is better if Flynn is here. I think I'll go get him, yeah that's what I'll do." She turned to leave but stopped in her tracks when Jenkins spoke again. 

"As amusing as this is to watch, Colonel it's also slightly painful, so if you'll allow me to assist you." She swivelled back round   to face him, her utter confusion made evident by the cross of her brows. "Now, how shall I put this?" he wondered, seemingly talking to himself. "If you're trying to tell me you are with child, I already know."

Eve's eyes widened and she froze on the spot, doing nothing but staring at him. She should have been concerned about how he knew, and she was but there was something else he'd said that had struck her. "With child," she whispered. She was running around screaming inside her head as realisation dawned on her, though she remained perfectly still. She was going to have a child. A real, actual human who'd depend on her, whom she'd bring into the world and raise and oh my god she was going to bring a child into the world. She'd had dependents before and looked after people, of course, it had always been her job to do that but this, this was something else. There was going to be someone she'd introduce books and music to, someone she'd help with science projects, someone she'd ground and who'd scream at her for ruining their life while she rolled her eyes exasperatedly at yet another teenage strop. As it sank in that this would be the biggest responsibility of her life, she felt a hand on her shoulder urge her forward to the table in the middle of the room. 

"Sit down," she heard Jenkins say, and she obliged, barely aware of the stool which was now propping her up as her legs quivered beneath her. 

His voice pulled her from her thoughts once more, though she was still fairly dazed, and she addressed the other concern he'd stirred. "Y- you know?" she blinked. "How, how do you know? Who told you? We've only just told the others. Did they tell you?" she mumbled.

"They did not. I've been around for many years, Colonel, and I am a caretaker. I am attuned to people's needs and can identify them very well, even when they themselves do not know. Your...aura, for want of a better word turned a different hue, shall we say, a few weeks ago, it became apparent that your needs had changed."

"Wait, is that why you've been giving me all that weird tea?"

"Mm, nettle and rose, yes. Don't worry, it has no caffeine. It supposedly symbolises the balance between the bitter and sweet of both nature and life, helping the baby adapt more easily once it's a little older. Quite popular in the 10th century if I remember correctly. Also, if Mr Carsen could please stop leaving those infernal baby books lying around. I've barely been able to find things around here since you all arrived, it does not help that everywhere is covered in those ridiculous books. And now that everyone else knows, I will no longer continue to clear them away, no matter how desperately I need the papers hidden underneath them."

"Why all the book hate?" she asked, deciding that was the issue she was going with, of the few she'd picked up from his rant. 

"Because they are nonsensical!" he exclaimed to her surprise. "Colonel. Eve," he sighed, and she flinched at his use of her name, it always moved her when he did that. "Those books are a guideline at best. They have instructions and useful tips to help you, yes but they're not what parenting is about. Setting morals, instilling values, teaching them about the good _and_ the bad, not making them feel inferior or unworthy, being there in those pivotal moments...that's what parenting is. Don't worry about those other things, you'll figure those out, of that I have no doubt."

Eve stared at him even more than she had been before. "Jenkins," she breathed, almost unable to believe the sincerity and kindness in his words. "How did you know I was worried about that?"

"You're about to be a first time parent _and_  you're a Guardian. You're probably, what I believe is referred to as 'freaking out.'"

She couldn't help but chuckle before responding. "So, Flynn's been reading a lot of books? And leaving them out? And you've been picking them up so the others wouldn't find out?"

"Yes, annoyingly yes, and yes again, but don't think I'm going to continue to do so now. He's very excited you know?" he commented after a brief pause, more fondly than she'd really heard him talk about Flynn before. 

"I know," she smiled thinking about her Librarian and how wonderful he was. "He's been great. He said he was looking into stuff and every so often he spurts random bits of information about what I can and can't eat, or how big the baby is but I didn't know he'd been reading up so much. Should've known really." She became lost for a moment as her mind wandered to thoughts about Flynn and how far they'd both come. Her whole body warmed and her breath caught in her throat as she became overwhelmed with how much she loved him. "Flynn," Eve suddenly voiced out loud. "I should go. He wanted to go to the store soon, the others are coming over to our place tonight, you're welcome to join us," she said, raising from her seat, legs still tingling slightly. 

"Thank you, it's very kind but as you can see I am needed here," he replied, kindly but firmly. 

"Okay. Thank you for um...what you said before," she said softly, an awkwardness still lingering in the air between them. Neither of them were people who talked about their feelings much, but they both had a great respect and fondness for the other and each was aware of it. "Jenkins, sorry I never even asked, you are okay with all this, right?"

"Rest assured I am very okay with it," he smiled. "Even if it means I shall never get peace around here again," he muttered. She smiled and turned to leave the room but stopped when he called her back. "Colonel." She turned her head and hovered in the doorway. "I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that both you and Mr Carsen will make excellent parents, and neither should you."

In that moment Eve was overcome with emotion for the seemingly always-frustrated man and if she hadn't been very sure he'd swiftly bat her away she'd have run back up to him and hugged him. Instead she smiled at him, eyes lit up with appreciation. "Jenkins," she simply stated. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Yes, well, the truth should be told where it is due. Now go away, I'm working," he instructed, reverting to his usual annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes and shook her head before strolling back down the corridor to where Flynn was waiting to take her home. 

*

"Did it all go okay?" Flynn asked as he helped her put on her coat. She nodded, still smiling.

"Where is everyone," she asked, noticing the now bare room.

"They all went to get changed into comfy clothes and grab some movies. I told them they could pick one each and we'd all decide fairly which one we'd watch," he informed her. She beamed at him before gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him down for a kiss that made them both silently grateful everyone else had vacated the room. Eventually she tore away from him and grinned as his eyes flickered open and he shook his head in an attempt to clear the welcomed haze that her kisses always created in his mind. "What was that for?" he asked, his voice now hoarse. 

"Everything," she whispered, adoration and absolute love radiating from her eyes. She took his hand and placed it around her waist before resting her head on his shoulder and settling against him as they headed towards the back door. "Let's go home."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
